A terminal fitting is connected to an electric wire conductor at an end of a covered electric wire to be arranged in a vehicle such as an automobile. In an electrical connection portion in which the electric wire conductor of the covered electric wire and the terminal fitting are electrically connected to each other, it is required to prevent corrosion. Particularly, in recent years, in order to reduce the weight of a vehicle such as an automobile, the use of aluminum or an aluminum alloy as a material of the electric wire conductor has been considered. On the other hand, copper or a copper alloy is often used as a material of the terminal fittings. In addition, the surface of the terminal fittings is often plated with tin or the like. That is, the material of the electric wire conductor and the material of the terminal fittings may be different from each other. If the material of the electric wire conductor and the material of the terminal fitting are different from each other, corrosion occurs in the electrical connection portion therebetween due to the contact between different metals. Therefore, it is required to reliably prevent corrosion in the electrical connection portion.
Attempts have been made to inject grease into the electrical connection portion and to cover the electrical connection portion with an adhesive resin in order to prevent corrosion in the electrical connection portion. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a polyamide resin composition for corrosion prevention.